Promesa
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: "¿En serio estarías conmigo aún después de la muerte? Claro. ¿Y si no estoy contigo? Entonces te buscaré. ¿Cómo me reconocerás? Ya sabré como hacerlo, pero eso sí, daré contigo, es una promesa" AU CHERIK. Semi-adaptación de la película "El niño del pijama a rayas"


_¡Hola! Aquí traigo un fic de esos lacrimógenos XD Me inspiré en este fic mientras escuchaba de_ _ **Rammstein – Donaukinder,**_ _la letra no tiene nada que ver, pero con la canción de fondo escribí este fanfic._

 _Disclaimer: Las películas de X-Men no me pertenecen, de ser así, bueno las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, un final CHERIK feliz, por ejemplo._

 _Aclaraciones Es una semi-adaptación de la película "El niño del pijama a rayas",_ _digo semi porque no está del todo adaptado_ _. Así que bueno, sin nada más que agregar._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Promesa**_

 _ **AUSCHWITZ, 1942**_

El pequeño Francis estaba aburrido de su nueva vida en Auschwitz, su padre había sido ascendido de rango en la milicia y le dijeron que debía marcharse de la comodidad de su hogar en Berlín, creían que las cosas irían de maravilla, pero se equivocaron. Su familia, en el estado emocional, estaba en iguales condiciones que el pequeño, así que se fue de su casa con su tablero de ajedrez para buscar un lugar más bonito para jugar con él.

Su padre estaba más ocupado en esa granja que verlos a ellos, su madre, estaba muy rara desde la última discusión con su padre y su hermana Anne (1) se la pasaban más en su mundo que si quiera verlo, siempre leyendo temas acerca de la guerra admirando a los soldados que pasaban. Era ignorado. Claro excepto por su nana, una vieja señora con quien tenía cortas pero agradables charlas.

Pero no tenía un solo amigo.

El al ser un niño superdotado y de buena familia, él y su hermana tenían un maestro particular, aunque siempre le pareció muy raro el desdén de su maestro a los así llamados judíos. Ellos también creían en Dios, pero sus maestros, padres y su hermana decían que los judíos eran inferiores a ellos, seres malvados, unos parias, gente que debía ser erradicada, y, según el Führer "vidas indignas de ser vividas" aun con todos esos banales argumentos, no sabía la razón.

Lo único que sabía era que si daba su punto de opinión le iría mal, muy mal, su nana se lo había advertido, y no planeaba desobedecerla.

Volviendo al tema. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se distrajo y termino perdido, pero no se asustaba, era un hombre y los hombres no se asustan de estar perdidos, sino buscan la manera de salir, caminó más y logro encontrar entre flores y pasto un lugar con rejas de las que eran puntiagudas, las vallas cubrían un lugar seco y bastante feo y quizás era esa granja la que estaba prohibido el paso a los niños, la peste que salía de las grandes chimeneas era horrible, siempre se quejaba su madre y hermana, pero su padre hacia caso omiso a las quejas. A la distancia, vio alguien sentado en el piso, detrás de la gran y temible reja.

Algo le decía que no debía acercarse, pero una voz mucho más fuerte le decía que se acercara, así que, como buen niño, haría caso su impulso.

Llego a la reja y miro a un niño vistiendo un pijama a rayas con un raro gorro, también a rayas, estaba de espaldas, pero los ruidos de sus pasos hicieron al desconocido darse vuelta y mirarlo con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad.

El niño no lucía como los otros, su cara era más pálida, su piel más dura y su cabeza estaba rapada, pero, su mirada...

El color de sus ojos era verde grisáceo, muy bonitos y la mirada era misteriosa y atrayente de cierto modo.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó el niño.

—Oh Buenos días, soy Francis, ¿y tú? - hizo un saludo.

—Soy Magnus. Oh no toques la valla, vi un hombre tocarla y se desmayó - el pequeño alemán hizo caso a la advertencia, no quería desmayarse — ¿Eso que llevas es un tablero de ajedrez? - señaló el niño.

—Si...ehm... ¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro, pero ¿cómo?

—Tú señalas y yo muevo tus fichas - dijo con una mezcla de emoción y nervios.

—De ser así, me encantaría jugar...

Escucharon un pitido y Magnus se levantó apresurado.

—Tengo que irme, otro día jugamos. Adiós - el niño de ocho años tomo una carretilla y se fue corriendo.

Al día siguiente sí pudieron jugar.

Fue la primera vez que el pequeño Francis fue derrotado.

Así pasaron los días, siempre que podía, iba a verlo, al igual que él, a veces cuando Magnus llegaba, se lo veía muy cansado, decía que trabajaba con su padre en la tierra, no emitía queja alguna, ya que sabía que el trabajo de la tierra lo haría más fuerte de mayor.

Ambos con simples preguntas, sabina más el uno de otro, datos bonitos, otros tristes, de Magnus había más tristes.

Su padre era relojero y ahora solo lustraba zapatos.

Sus abuelos y su madre murieron cuando viajaban hasta la finca.

—¿Qué son esos números en tu brazo y los de tu ropa?

—No lo sé, me los pusieron en cuanto llegue, y nos quitaron la ropa que teníamos, usamos esto todo el día.

—Oh... ¿Y por qué a veces de la granja sale humo feo?

—¿Humo feo?

—Huele terrible, no creo que nunca lo hayas sentido.

—Bueno si, pero no sé qué queman, quizás queman basura, hay hornos gigantescos y como somos muchos...

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si...bueno casi - dijo dudando de sí mismo, lo que causo una leve sonrisilla en los labios del otro niño inocente, ambos ajenos a la horrible realidad.

Otro día más con Magnus y se lo pasaba de maravilla, le gustaba mucho estar con él, al fin había hecho un amigo, un gran amigo.

Otra partida que ganaba, según el marcador estaban empates, era algo sorprendente, mientras seguía moviendo las fichas, vio que Magnus lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Oh no, perdón, es que tus ojos...

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

—Son muy azules, son muy lindos, como el cielo - dijo con la miraba fija en el rostro de Francis.

Francis escondió su rostro en el tablero escondiendo su sonrojo por aquellas palabras, como podía decir algo tan vergonzoso, bueno ya muchas personas lo elogiaban por sus ojos, pero esta vez sí que le había afectado. ¿Acaso Magnus era especial? Sí, eso debía ser, era especial.

Unos cuantos días después, pudieron jugar de nuevo, era de esperarse las constantes preguntas de su nana acerca de su amigo, pero él lograba cambiarle el tema o mentir sutilmente, lo bueno es que su madre, hermana o padre no preguntaban por ello, demasiado ocupados consigo mismos.

—Ehmm... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro

—¿Qué es ese triángulo amarillo en tu ropa?

—Oh pues mi padre dice que este triángulo nos distingue de otros.

—¿Pero ¿qué es?

—Ehmm, si te lo cuento prometes no enojarte...

—Lo prometo.

—El triángulo amarillo significa que soy judío.

Hubo un pequeño silencio ante las palabras del pequeño, Francis sabía quiénes eran los judíos, pero no eran como les decían sus maestros, su amigo no era inferior, eran iguales, pensar en que los adultos dijeran algo en contra de su amigo, de su Magnus lo enfadaría muchísimo.

—¿Y bien? ¿No estas molesto?

—Claro que no, solo que seas judío no cambia nada, descuida.

Noto que el niño suspiro de alivio, y eso también lo tranquilizo.

—¿Y todos tienen triángulos amarillos?

—Mmm no todos, hay marrones, purpuras, rosas, verdes, rojos, negros y azules. (1)

—¿Y qué significan todos?

—Bueno no se de todos, sé que los marrones son de los que son gitanos, los azules de los que son de otros países y los rosas, son para gente…pereveresa…no...pervertisna…pervenina... bueno algo así.

—¿Y sabes al menos que significa? - dijo riéndose por los errores verbales de su amigo.

—Sip, son hombres que les gusta los hombres, los soldados, incluso los que no, les tratan muy mal, ni se porque, si te gusta alguien no creo que sea necesario el género o tu qué crees.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además las niñas dan miedo, y mi madre me dijo que tenía que casarme con una niña bonita cuando crezca y yo no quiero.

—Mi padre me dijo lo mismo…pero, quizás exista una solución a ello...

—¿Cuál?

—Si nos casamos, ya no nos tendrán que obligar a casarnos con niñas que no queremos.

—¿Casarnos?

La sola palabra hizo enrojecer a ambos, casarse, ser esposos. Tendrían que vivir juntos, abrazarse y besarse...

—Eh bueno era s-solo u-una idea, s-si tu n-no quieres – dijo Magnus tartamudeando y su cara estaba completamente roja y al no tener cabello, el rojo se expandió.

—Si quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero casarme contigo, pero las personas se casan porque se quieren y les gusta estar juntos todo el tiempo.

—Y quien te dijo que no te quiero y que no me gusta estar contigo.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio creí que era el único.

—Bien, decidido, nos casaremos ¡Seré el esposo!

—¡No es justo! - se quejó, pero luego se quedó callado —No importa, si soy la esposa, yo me encargare de los gastos y siempre tendrás que cumplir lo que te pida así que ¡Jha! - sonrió Francis ya que aprendió así de su mamá y una que otra cosa de su nana, en tanto Magnus no pudo rechistar, como buen esposo debía darle la razón a su esposa. (2)

—Pero ¿Cómo nos casaremos si no tenemos anillos?

—El problema es que si los soldados me ven con ese anillo me lo quitaran, eso hicieron con el anillo de bodas de mi papá...

—Bueno sin anillos ¿Y los votos?

—Cierto... bueno, yo juro ante Dios que te cuidare, protegeré de todo lo malo y jamás te faltara nada, estaremos juntos hasta después de la muerte.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Yo creo, mi papá dijo eso a mi mamá.

—Bien mi turno. Juro ante Dios que estaré a tu lado siempre no importa lo que suceda siempre permaneceré a tu lado,

—Ahora...el beso…pero...la valla...

—Ya sé - Francis beso la parte posterior de sus dedos de manera sonora y se lo enseño a joven judío —Así...

El joven entendió el mensaje y también hizo lo mismo.

La pequeña mano de Magnus atravesó la valla y juntó su mano con la de Francis hasta entrelazarlas.

Se habían casado...

—¿En serio estarás conmigo aun después de la muerte?

—Claro.

—¿Y si no estoy contigo?

—Entonces te buscaré.

—¿Cómo me reconocerás?

—Ya sabré como hacerlo, pero eso sí, daré contigo, es una promesa - sonrió el jovencito.

Creería en su promesa.

Esa misma noche, su padre les había dicho a él y a su hermana que se irían de ese lugar, era por petición de su madre, el lugar no era bueno para ellos, por obvias razones que Francis desconocía y su hermana sí, pero jamás le decía.

Al día siguiente había cielo despejado, no llovería todo ese día.

Tenía planeado esperar a su pareja, debía hablarle de la situación, de cómo habla con sus papás, pero cuando llegó, el pequeño judío estaba justo en ese lugar, lo noto demasiado preocupado, un semblante nada usual en él.

—Magnus... - llamo el pequeño —¿Que paso?

—Francis... mi papá... no está…desapareció...

—¿Como?

—No lo sé, lo enviaron a trabajar con otros hombres, no han vuelto - miro al suelo con profunda tristeza, no le gustaba verlo así.

—Me temo que tampoco tengo buenas noticias - una pequeña pausa —Debo irme, mi mamá dice que este no es un buen lugar para un niño.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre... Me iré mañana al medio día - dijo cabizbajo —Pero no te preocupes, puedes ir a verme, cuando todo esto se acabe, y estoy seguro de eso - sonrió de forma dulce, pero sabía que con solo esas palabras no animaría a su amigo, así que decidido, agudizo su mirada y para su suerte encontró una vara, y empezó a golpear la tierra.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago? Hago un túnel para que entre y vayamos a buscarlo, mañana traeré algo mejor.

—¿En serio quieres ayudarme a buscarlo?

—Claro que sí, estamos juntos en esto, después de todo soy tu pareja - noto que los ojitos de Magnus se llenaban de esperanza.

—Entonces iré por ropa, te encontraran muy rápido si te ven con esa ropa, hay un almacén lleno de pijamas - pero escucho el pitido de nuevo —Pero no hoy, tendrá que ser mañana - se levantó rápido y se marchó con su carretilla.

—¡No olvides el pijama! - grito mientras seguía excavando

Al fin y al cabo, uno siempre debe apoyar a su pareja

Se preparó para irse, se preparó un sándwich, esos que le gustaban a Magnus comer, en realidad comía todo lo que le traía, al ser el bocadillo más grande de lo que pensaba lo escondió en su cintura y lo tapo con su suéter, hasta que su madre lo intercepto.

—¿Que sucede hijo? ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

—¿Puedo ir a jugar al columpio? - miro la mirada dudosa de su madre -Por favor, una última vez - rogo.

—Está bien, ve - sonrió su madre. se notaba que tenía un mejor semblante desde que supo que se iban a marchar.

Corrió hasta el pequeño cuarto donde guardaban las herramientas, saco la pala y sin perder más tiempo se fue apresurado a la finca.

Llegó y el joven judío lo estaba esperando impaciente.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—Te dije que estamos juntos en esto ¿No?

—¿Trajiste el sándwich? - pregunto un tanto ansioso.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado? - dijo sonriente, pero vio que el bocadillo no estaba, seguramente se le cayó —Oh, se debió caer, lo siento.

—Está bien, para la siguiente será - rio.

El pequeño cavó lo suficiente, con ayuda de su pareja claro, ya estaba listo para pasar.

—¿Y la ropa?

—Esta aquí - el pequeño se había puesto encima otra ropa más, así pudo pasar desapercibido —Rápido póntela.

Francis se puso el pijama de rayas junto con el gorro para que se evitar que note su cabello y entro por el hueco de manera perfecta.

—Listo - sonrió —Ahora a buscar a tu padre - dijo muy animado y se fueron corriendo.

La madre del pequeño había notado que el ya no estaba en el columpio así que se puso a buscarlo, la situación empezaba a preocuparle, su hermana y su nana estaban ayudándola sin ningún buen resultado, el niño no estaba en ningún lado, su hijo había desaparecido.

Corrió hasta la oficina de su esposo y antes de que este hablara dijo aterrorizada "Francis a desaparecido"

El hombre se disculpó con sus superiores y empezó a ayudar en la búsqueda.

Salieron al patio, y vieron que la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, la que daba e dirección al campo de concentración, así que el hombre se dirigió con sus hombres a encontrar a su hijo.

Su madre por otro lado había encontrado un sándwich en el cobertizo, y la pala no estaba. Sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, un mal augurio.

El cielo empezó a tornarse más gris.

Los pequeños buscaban por todo lado al padre desparecido, pero sin ningún fruto.

Francis, vio el horrible entorno de Magnus, gente muriendo de hambre, quemados por el sol, sin dientes, convalecientes, enfermos, y soldado muy pero muy violentos, tenía miedo.

Sintió que Magnus le tomó de la mano, haciéndole sentir menos temeroso.

—Tranquilo yo te cuido - dijo serio —Vamos a donde duermo, quizás ya llego - dijo llevándolo a ese lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de hombres con pijama.

—¡Papá! - grito el pequeño una y otra vez y no oía respuesta.

De pronto unos soldados entraron furiosos, bramando que se salgan y se formen.

—¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto asustado.

—No lo sé, a veces nos hacen marchar - dijo caminando rápido tomando la mano de Francis.

La lluvia empezó a caer junto con inclementes truenos.

Salieron del lugar siendo guiados como ganado, yendo directo al matadero.

Los guiaron hasta un sótano inmenso.

Donde un soldado ordeno que se quitaran la ropa, mucho gritaron asustados, pero luego otros hombres dijeron "Es una ducha" "Sólo es una ducha"

Ya más tranquilos ambos se desvistieron.

El hombre de la milicia siguió el rastro de su hijo junto con los sabuesos hasta la reja, ahí pudo ver lo ocurrido. Corrió desesperado hasta la entrada, solo basto un grito para que entrara.

Los metieron al lugar donde se supone que era la gran ducha.

Y se cerró el gran portón.

Su madre llego con hija hasta la reja, donde se quedó estática al ver la ropa de su hijo en suelo y un hoyo en suelo.

Escuchaba plegarias dentro, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, volvió a tener miedo.

Tomo de nuevo la mano de Magnus apretándola muy fuerte, el también hizo lo mismo.

Las luces se apagaron.

Desde arriba se abrió una pequeña compuerta y un hombre con mascara puso algo dentro...

Gritos de dolor indescriptible, golpes a la puerta, se escuchaban más y más llantos mezclados, con mucha fuerza...

El hombre buscó y buscó y no lograba encontrar a su hijo, todo se volvió mas desesperante.

Dentro de la cámara, ya no había mas gritos.

 _"¿En serio estarías conmigo aun después de la muerte?_

 _Claro._

 _¿Y si no estoy contigo?_

 _Entonces te buscaré._

 _¿Cómo me reconocerás?_

 _Ya sabré como hacerlo, pero eso sí, daré contigo, es una promesa"_

 **NUEVA YORK, EL PRESENTE.**

En un parque.

Charles Xavier miraba algo ensimismado a otro hombre, un hombre muy atractivo, quien parecía muy concentrado en su libro, pero al parecer, era solo una manera discreta, ambas miradas se encontraron.

El hombre, quien al pararse se notaba que era más alto, se acercó a Charles.

—Buenas tardes - saludó —Erik Lehnsherr.

—Charles Xavier - dijo algo nervioso por ser atrapado —Ehm ¿Juegas ajedrez?

—Claro.

—¿Te gustaría jugar?

El hombre asintió y se sentó al frente, listo para jugar.

La partida empezó a veces hacían comentarios para conocerse más, y el hombre era fascinante, pero había algo que le tensaba.

—Perdona, pero me estas mirando muy fijamente - dijo Charles con una sonrisa algo incomoda, el hombre reacciono nervioso ante su obviedad.

—Lo siento es que tus ojos...

—¿Que tienen mis ojos?

—Son muy azules, son muy lindos, como el cielo - dijo con la miraba fija en el rostro de Charles, cumplido que enseguida lo hizo ruborizarse, así que oculto su rostro antes de que se pusiera peor —Me disculpo si te hice sentir incómodo.

—Te perdono - dijo mientras movía su pieza — Si... me acompañas a tomar un café - con esa proposición llamo la atención de Erik —Hay un café en donde sirven uno delicioso, ¿Te parece?

—Me encantaría, ¿Vamos al terminar la partida?

—Por supuesto - sonrió de forma coqueta sonrisa que le fue devuelta al instante.

Erik no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de él dijo.

 _"¿Lo ves? Te dije que te encontraría"_

 _ **Endless...**_

(1) Me inventé el nombre de su hermana claro, los que ya vieron la película o leyeron el libro saben cómo se llama.

(2) Aclaro que el trasfondo de este fic está en 1942 y saben cuál era el rol de la mujer en ese tiempo, al menos así lo creo.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.


End file.
